Urogenital infections and inflammatory conditions of various origins are experienced by many females throughout their lives. One example of such a condition is vaginitis, which is characterized in the medical field as an inflammation of the vulvovaginal region. Vaginitis includes the conditions associated with a perturbation in the composition of the normal vaginal microflora. Such perturbation may involve depletion of lactobacilli species and overgrowth of other bacterial species, such as Gardnerella vaginalis and obligate anaerobes, resulting in bacterial vaginosis (BV). Candidal vaginitis is typically caused by overgrowth of Candida yeast, most commonly overgrowth of commensal fungal organism Candida albicans. Vaginitis symptoms may include change in color, odor or amount of discharge from a subject's vagina, vaginal itching or irritation, pain during intercourse, painful urination, and light vaginal bleeding or spotting. Vaginitis can lead to various degrees of discomfort and can lower the overall quality of life. Vaginitis can also have serious medical consequences. For example, BV may increase the risk of HIV acquisition, premature labor in pregnant subjects and low birth weight in their babies. Vaginitis therefore should be promptly treated to improve the quality of life and to avoid medical complications. Urogenital infections are typically treated with various antimicrobial treatments, including antibiotics and antifungal agents, but the recurrence rate is high and side effects are common. Improved compositions and methods for treatment, alleviation or prevention of urogenital infections and inflammation are desirable.